


Out of the Blue

by mellyr



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellyr/pseuds/mellyr
Summary: Rey gets more than she bargains for when she faces her emotionally unstable neighbor.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a Rey/Ben Solo AU story. Please leave a kudo if you like. :) Thank you! - M. 
> 
> "Friends and acquaintances are the surest passport to fortune."  
> \- Arthur Schopenhauer

"I just cannot begin to understand why the hell you still have him around." Finn speaks with a voice raised a tone higher than normal. Rey chuckles while running across the street on a green light, silently thanking the driver for letting her pass.

"He's just really good in bed, to be honest." Her straightforwardness stuns her best friend, rendering him speechless before hearing a light chuckle from his side of the line. A gentleman holds the door open for her and she thanks him while walking past with a messy bun, unpainted toes and finger nails, an idiotic smile on her face and her phone wedged between her ear and shoulder. Too bad she looked a mess, he was very attractive. 

"Ah, the power of dick." Finn playfully comments, warranting another chuckle from his best friend. The hairstylist signals for Rey to follow her into the washing station.

Finn continues to ramble about her choices on love, leaving Rey no choice but to end the phone call, following up with a text that she had just arrived at the hair salon and will be calling him back. This was her only moment to mentally and emotionally step away from the possible future she might have to face considering the chain of events that occurred that morning - the wildest of her life. 

As she got ready for work, she had realized she was a few days late when a tampon fell out of the emergency kit she takes to work with her. With a heavily beating heart and sandals that were barely strapped to her feet, she ran right out of her apartment door, knocking over her favorite vase and bumping into a freakishly tall man who was less than happy about her intrusion despite the number of apologies she yelled out to him. Storming into the nearest corner store, she demanded the entire row of pregnancy tests they had perched on a shelf behind the cashier, clearing their inventory. Without another word or her change, she runs back to her apartment, her sandal breaking in the process.

Hopping over the shattered clay pot and Henry - her aloe plant - she runs right into the bathroom and begins a timer. After peeing on the stick, she waits. A sudden burst of thoughts ruminates in her mind. Would she be a good mother? Is it fair to bring a child into a world so cold and unfair? Poe was the last man she wanted to have children with albeit her immense want to be a mom. They were extremely unsteady as a couple or whatever they were as she usually only sees him when he needed someone to show off at one of his prestigious events or to have sex.

The sound of a horn breaks her thoughts, the alarm informing her the wait is over. She turns the stick over and gazes at the small black word staring back at her. "Pregnant." Without waiting another second she pees on three more sticks that say "not pregnant." Unsure and not wanting to take any chances, she switches into slip on sneakers and runs two blocks down to her primary care physician.

"Inconclusive results usually happen when your stress levels are heightened. Nothing to be alarmed about. It's a good thing you came straight to me." Dr. Holdo informs her while tying a piece of rubber around her arm. Rey looks out of the window, staring at the trees swaying in the slight breeze. The small needle is administered and she feels a slight pinch. 

"How long do I need to wait for the results?" Rey questions. Dr. Holdo tries her best to reassure her. 

"Rey, sweetie, I have known you for so long now. You will be a wonderful mother." She coos much to Rey's dismay. "I don't know why you are so worried." She pauses. "I assume the father knows?" 

Rey internally cringes at the mention of Poe being a father and vigorously shakes her head in response. "Not at all." Dr. Holdo's eyebrows raise, her eyes questioning. "We are not even in an official relationship and are unstable together. He does things without no regard of my feelings so he does what he wants and I do what I want." 

"Oh." Are the only words that fall from her doctors slightly opened mouth. Well, the results should be in by Wednesday or Thursday. I will personally call you dear." She assures, helping her up from the examination table. Rey nods, thanking her. Just as she was about to exit the room, Dr. Holdo calls her attention. "There are always options if you need them. I am here for you." 

//

Back at her apartment, she is disappointed by the sight of her beloved Henry on the floor, choosing to re-pot him in her mother's old clay pot. She sweeps up the remnants of the gray vase, sighing at the loss, eventually continuing on to clean the entire apartment. Walking into her bedroom, she removes the sheets from her bed that were stained with last night and proceeds to do laundry. Just as she is about to fill the machine with detergent, a loud thud against the wall startles her, the contents in her hand spilling onto the floor. 

With her hand pressed against her chest, she backs up into the wall and stares at the blue liquid on the hardwood floor. Rey began to pace back and forth as more thuds and a slew of yells followed. They made her nervous, reminding her of her father's angered outbursts. Whoever lived next door must no longer have any furniture as it continued on for another ten minutes. Annoyed by the situation and realization of the time, she chooses to take matters into her own hands, sliding her phone and keys into the pocket of her sweater she had put on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is experiencing a string of unfortunate events that eventually lead to nothing good.

"You're fired..."

Those two words were all it took for his world to come crashing down. Ben heavily relied on the pay in order to keep up with his apartment and costs of living in Brooklyn, New York. His hands grip the arms of the burgundy tufted chair he sat upon, knuckles whitening, an emotional outburst lingering under his skin. It was evident that when he'd get back home, he'll need to call his therapist as soon as possible. 

"Was it something I did?" Ben asks. Cassian sports a somber look as he shakes his head. 

"You are not to blame." Cassian says as he stands from his seat to walk over to the window, wondering if he should shed light on the real reason. "As you know, I am the co-founder of this company and have tried for many years to alert Hux of our imminent demise. Still, he chose to turn a blind eye and now the company is no longer." 

His now ex-boss knowingly stares at him, well aware of the turmoil this situation is causing everyone. Ben continues to try his hardest to hold back his oncoming outburst as he bids farewell to the few people he liked most, leaving the building with just one small box filled with his belongings. Where does he go from here?

//

His large, meaty hand runs through his jet-black shoulder length hair while he stares at a pint of beer he has been nursing. The same pint the bartender gave him on the house. Ben had never liked the taste of beer, but a free drink is a free drink. Just as he was about to consume the now stale beverage, a pale hand slams down on the edge of the table, startling him. 

"Hello Ben!" Gwen says a bit too enthusiastically as she sat across from him on the other side of the booth. Her platinum blonde hair falls over her right eye and she swipes it out of the way. "I kind of had a feeling I'd find you here." 

"You've guessed correctly." He deadpans.

"And you look like a load of shit too." She states, reminding him of what he had already known. "Everything alright?"

A sigh falls from Ben's lips as he shifts in his seat, leaning forward to place his elbows on the table. "I got fired." The corners of Gwen's lips now turn into a frown. She knew just how much he loved this job even though it made him stressed out. To be honest, she was hoping that he had left his manipulative girlfriend, finally, but it seems as though life had other plans - this being the last thing she had expected. 

Gwen and Ben met during her internship at Hux and Andor's. They were a law firm and Ben was an attorney who shadowed her from time to time. He had quickly taken her under his wing, making sure she learned all that she could before the end of the summer. The firm itself was quite bizarre while it was being run by two men who complete opposites. Cassian never failed to look after everyone, bringing awareness to their weaknesses and shedding light on what had to been done to improve. Hux on the other hand, was the least liked. He had always wanted things his way and if you were someone he sees as unfit, he would not hesitate to give you the boot. 

"Want to talk about it?" She offers and mentally reminds herself to call him at least three times a day while he rides out his emotional outbursts. They were mostly brought on by his girlfriend anyway. "Does Trilla know?"

At first glance, Trilla seemed appealing and highly intelligent. She’d always come around with a homemade meal for Ben, profess her love for him with handwritten post-it notes she’d leave on the screen of his computer before he came into work and she would always encourage him. All of that changed one night at a holiday party the firm put together. Her true identity uncovered itself when the firm’s wealthy and prominent clients arrived. Trilla immediately acted as if she had not been in a relationship with Ben, leaving him to sit alone at the bar as she bat her eyes at other men. 

Gwen came to the rescue, calming her best friend down. Together they watched Trilla saunter around the room, making advances to anyone with legs until Ben rose from his seat and left. Trilla was not there when he broke his hand after hitting it against the brick wall outside, Gwen was. He screamed and cried and repeatedly punch the wall, talking about him not being good enough. From that day forward, every single person knew and warned him to stay away from her but she was what he was comfortable with. He stayed. 

As Ben twiddles his thumbs, she realizes that he did not inform Trilla, which only meant added stress that will lead him into another episode. "No." 

"You know it's not a good idea to keep things from her." She reminds him. Ben chooses to ignore the topic of conversation because he knew Gwen was right but did not feel like being lectured right now. "Do you want to crash at my place tonight?" Gwen asks, changing the topic for his sake.

"No. I will be just fine." He tries his best to reassure her but fails. Gwen knows that tonight is going to be difficult but was well aware not to meddle in anyone's private life. "In fact, I'm going to head home right now. Trilla is probably wondering where I am." With a sad goodbye and knowing eyes, Gwen watches her friend walk out of the bar and disappear into the night. 

//

Ben stands in front of his door with his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. He always made sure the door was locked, yet here it was, slightly ajar. The first thought that came to his mind was his girlfriend. Was she inside? Did anything happen to her? On point of entry, he finds his belongings ransacked and scattered throughout the interior. The couch cushions, decorative pillows and all of his personal property were thrown across the floor. Amidst the mayhem and debris, in the center of the living room lies a handwritten note. 

Big thanks for all that you have done for me but it is time I move on. I have taken the most important things, items that will help me financially in the long run. Don't come looking for me. Goodbye. 

All the best, 

T

Grief-stricken and outraged, he screams at the top of his lungs while reaching for the nearest object and hurls it against the wall. He parades back and forth, trying to understand the meaning of all of this. Not only had he most likely been cheated on but he was also robbed, stripped of his most cherished items that had been passed down by his parents. She had taken everything from him, leaving him empty and bare. She is evil in its purest form. He must never fall back into her. 

Ben's emotions get the best of him so he continues to destroy anything in his path. Clutching his now ex-girlfriend's pathetic plate collection, he thrusts it against the kitchen counter and sends shards of glass flying everywhere. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door and it was then that he realized he had been wounded deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is startled when face to face with kindness.

Apartment 8A opens before her and exposes a very tall man with reddened cheeks. His raven hair sat right on top of his shoulders, complimenting a face scattered with beauty marks. His lips were full, plump, and wet from the sheen of sweat over his face. Rey continued to inspect all of his features as they stood in an equal stillness.

"Uh, who are you?" Ben asks with a continued look of bewilderment. He was never the type of guy that made friends with his neighbors.

"I, I..." She pauses, trying to think of what to say. "I heard some yelling and things being thrown against the wall, so I came here to check up on you."

"Oh." He was resigned and distant, almost as if he did not know the likes of a friendly neighbor. Rey stares at him intently, waiting for his next word. "Thanks?"

Rey is taken aback by his statement and sports an amused smile. "Is that a question?"

Unaware of his current apathetic nature, he continues. "It's a thanks." Rey watches as he steps aside and realizes that there were debris of both clothing and broken items scattered all over the floor.

"What happened here?" Her mouth slightly opens as she follows him into the living room.

Ben shrugs his shoulders and leans against his black bar stools. His gaze returns to the handwritten note that was on the coffee table and now in Rey's hands. Who is she and why is she touching everything as if they know each other personally?

"I was robbed." He states and looks down at his black boots.

Rey immediately turns her attention to him, taking notice of his melancholic demeanor. Judging by the note, she assumes it was an ex-girlfriend. She wanted to comfort him and tell him everything will be alright but she knew he wasn't the friendliest person. In fact, standing near him in the middle of his living room is a miracle in itself.

"By your ex girl-friend?" She questions and he nods sadly in response. Rey looks around once more and proceeds to approach him with caution. He watches. "I can help you clean this mess up." His breath hitches and she notices. "Only if you'd like."

Suddenly, she takes sees drops of blood against the white tiles of the kitchen and follows them to find a huge gash on her neighbor's arm. Her medical skills kicks in to motion and she reaches for his hand. Ben winces at the touch, trying to retract his hand back into hiding but Rey does not give way.

"We need to get this cleaned ASAP!" Ben remains silent and observant as she walks into his bathroom and rummages through his medicine cabinet. When she emerges with empty hands, he sighs heavily.

"I keep my first aid kit here in the kitchen." He states, handing her the small box. She blushes with embarrassment and takes the object in her hand.

"Thanks." She mutters.

Quietly, she sets aside alcohol pads, antibacterial ointment and a roll of gauze. Ben gazes at her intently, lost in thought as to why she was showing a stranger so much kindness. He winces in pain when Rey places the pads on his wound, gently wiping the blood away. Her hand rests on his knee as she gives a comforting squeeze.

"Why are you helping me?" He asks.

Rey shrugs her shoulders while placing tape on the ends of the gauze to hold it in place. "Because I help people." He hums in response.

"So, are you going to tell me your name?" Ben speaks after a few minutes of silence.

"You didn't ask me." She replies while gently placing his arm by his side. "Change the dressing tomorrow with alcohol and finish it up with Neosporin."

"Thank you neighbor."

Rey chuckles softly, crossing her arms before her as she meets his stare. "My name is Rey."

"I'm Ben."

//

The pair maintained a small conversation while they cleaned up the remnants of his episode. Ben still questions her presence, often wondering if this were of Trilla's doings, but is thankful nonetheless. As she sits on his oriental rug, he takes notice of her brown shoulder length hair with a small top knot. Her lips are the color of a pink rose and her eyes are a forest green with a splash of brown. 

"I can feel you staring, you know." Rey blurts. She laughs quietly as Ben clears his throat and stands up.

"It's nearly three in the morning."

"Yes, I am aware." Rey follows. He walks her over to his door. "Goodnight Ben." He nods a goodbye but pauses.

"Thank you for everything." He scratches the back of his head. "You know, for being kind and all." Rey smiles and he immediately thinks it is the best one he has ever seen.

"You're welcome." The words fall from her lips so softly. She tucks a loose piece of hair behind her ears and looks up to smile at him once more. "Take care of yourself Ben."

"You too. Goodnight."

Ben watches her turn on her heels and walk inside of apartment 8B. Just before closing her door, she peeks back out and waves at him. By doing this, she had thought he’d smile but to no avail. In the safety of his place, he lays in bed with thoughts of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring on the mood swings...

When she had received the call this morning, she had expected things will go well and that she'd get news she had wanted to hear. That was not the case. Dr. Holdo had called and requested that she'd make time to come into her clinic to speak in person. And now, as she sits in the waiting room, anxiety begins to consume her.

"Rey Kenobi?" A nurse calls and Rey stands to approach her with haste, eager to find out what is going on. The young woman leads her into Dr. Holdo's office and asks her to stay put until she finishes up with another patient.

Suddenly, the room starts to grow warm, almost tropical like, and she unbuttons her faux shearling jacket from Zara. Instead of remaining seated, she opts to pace around the small space and questions whether or not she should open the window. Pregnancy scared her and will always do as long as she remains sexually active with Poe. It's not that he is not a great guy but is in fact the environment he is constantly surrounded by and his attitude. When they are together within the confines of her bedroom walls, it is as if they have loved each other for many years, but once they are out in public, Rey fails to exist.

"Good morning young lady." Dr. Holdo chimes, shaking Rey's thought process. She sits in a large brown leather chair with glasses perched on the tip of her nose as she looks through her file. "Okay, I had called you in here because we might have to run another test on you."

"Why?" Rey questions nervously, twiddling her thumbs.

"One test came back positive and the second came back as inconclusive. Therefore, we are not entirely sure as to whether or not you are pregnant. It may be too early." Dr. Holdo informs her. 

It takes her a while to process this but she hangs her head low as she thinks about the lifestyle change she might have to endure if she really is pregnant and chooses to keep the baby. "Can we do a blood test right now?"

"Well..." She pauses and stands from the chair to sit at the edge of the table. "Since it may be too early, I want to wait another week or so. You know, just to be sure."

"I can't." She begins to panic, waving her hand in front of her face as a fan. "I don't want to wait a week without knowing what is going on with me." Tears begin to sting the back of her eyes.

"Sweetie, you need to take it easy. If it's positive, we will handle it. These things happen a lot and it is OKAY." Dr. Holdo informs her while placing a hand on her shoulder. "I am here for you."

Rey looks up at her with teary eyes and without thinking, wraps her arms around Dr. Holdo. It was clear she was in dire need of a motherly figure this very moment. Dr. Holdo had always cared deeply for her and knows how devastated she was when her adoptive parents passed on. She had made a promise to always be there for Rey Kenobi, and that was a promise she intended to keep. She held the young woman in her arms, caressing the back of her head as she cried. 

// 

"You seem incredibly distracted." Finn comments, grabbing a strand of her medium length brown hair to twirl between his fingers. 

A hefty sigh falls from Rey's lips. "That's an understatement." She says while gazing at a married couple playing with their baby. Maybe going through the pregnancy, isn't as bad as she thinks. Finn's eyebrows scrunch together in concern. It was clear something weighed heavily on her mind.

"Want to tell me what's on your noggin?" He asks, waving his hand in front of her. She shakes her head and he shrugs. "If you continue to keep it in, it will only bother you more." 

"Fine." Rey breathes out and rolls her eyes. "Last week, I spoke with my neighbor and it turns out he was robbed and now when we see one another, it's as if we didn't spend three hours cleaning up his apartment."

"Wait! That weird guy that's always angry?" Finn places a hand over his mouth, completely taken aback. Lea was left quite clueless to his reaction. 

"What is the problem?" She asks.

"The problem is that the guy has a lot of issues and you should do everything in your power to stay away from that mess entirely." He states. Rey looks at him in bewilderment as she had no idea why he'd judge a person without even knowing them, especially after all he has gone through in his life regarding his sexual orientation. 

She stands up to give him a piece of her mind. "You know, it's such a shame that you would be the first to judge someone based on their inability to suppress their emotions, when you yourself have gone through an enormous amount of traumatic experiences growing up. We are all a mess in this world and in the end, we are all looking for some kind of light at the end of the tunnel." Finn's mouth falls agape as he watches Rey turn on her heels and walk away. 

Bring on the mood swings...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes an important decision and is met with a chain of unexpected events.

Outside, the sun's rays shined so brightly, Rey was taken aback and ran inside to grab a pair of shades. It was unusually warm for the beginning of March but she relished in it nonetheless. As she walked down her block towards the farmer’s market, she begins to notice an overwhelming amount of pregnant women roaming the streets. A sigh falls from her lips while she wonders why the universe throws constant reminders of her current situation in her face.

It must be a sign...

While pacing between a sea of diverse vendors, a certain figure catches her eye. He was standing behind the baguette stall and ran a hand through his hair while looking sadly at the person in front of him. She tries to get closer and runs behind a girl scout's lemonade stand. "Please, just leave me alone. What more do you want from me?" Ben says and Rey hears. An uneasy feeling blooms in the pit of her stomach and just as she decides to come to his defense when his conversation escalated, a feeling of queasiness washes over her and she decides to run toward the nearest trash can.  
When she is done and looks up for him, he is gone.

//

"Hey beautiful." Poe's usual boisterous voice is now serious and reserved. Rey takes a mental note of it.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just having a bad day at work. How about you? All is good?" He asks.

"Yeah, why?" Rey questions with furrowed eyebrows as she digs into a bag of sour cream and onion ruffle chips.

"For starters, you don't usually call me just to call." He reminds her. He's right. For the two years they have been fooling around, one or the other always called if they had wanted something.  
She clears her throat before speaking. "I was wondering if you can come over after work." As she predicted, he chuckles and agrees.

"Sure babe. See you soon." He says before hanging up.

It didn't take long for him to show up at Rey's place, his persistent knocking giving him away. She lollygags and decides to leave him waiting while she paces the space between her bed and closet, trying to come up with the best way to inform him. Immediately upon opening the door, he hungrily presses his lips against hers, pushing her against the wall. 

"Poe, stop." She says between breathes, his full lips still on hers. He groans as he pushes away, keeping one arm pressed to the wall on her side and his other hand on her cheek. 

"What's going on?" He questions, looking into her eyes. "You're different today." Rey sighs and walks away from him and over to the couch. He follows. "Come on babe, you can talk to me."

"Look, this is very hard for me right now. We both live opposite lives and come from different lifestyles. I'm going through a lot at this moment." He continues to stare intently at her, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Poe, I think I might be p-" 

Both of their heads jolt in the direction of the white front door as a heavy knock fills the air. Rey retracts her hand from Poe’s gentle grip and tries to make sense of the unknown person. Finn was still upset with her and has chosen to give her the cold shoulder and besides, it is not like him to show up unannounced – he always needs to make a statement. Just as she stands, Poe tells her that he will get it and she obliges. Rey lifts her feet on to the coffee table and cradles her stomach. 

"Can I help you?" Poe questions and a voice of an unknown male answers so softly, she was not able to hear.

"Yeah, she's inside. Uh, hold on." He strides into the living room, his long legs getting him thee in just three of four steps. "There's some guy outside asking for you. Says he's your neighbor." Rey's heart jumps as she stands. Although she is excited, she must contain it. 

"I'll be right back." Before she leaves his sight, Poe pulls her in for a quick kiss. She smiles awkwardly and quickly turns on her heels. "Hey you." She says while stepping out into the hallway to a pacing Ben who stops abruptly at the sound of her voice. 

"Uh… Rey, hi." He mumbles, scratching the back of his head ineptly. "Look, I'm really sorry to bother you but Trilla found me at the farmer's market and I don't know what to do." This was the most conversation they have ever had and she appreciated it. It was unknown why she felt so protective over him, it did not make any sense at all. Still, she knew that she wanted him to be happy and safe. 

"That means she'll be here any minute. Come inside." She answers after a quick moment of thinking. Ben is briefly stunned and nods his head when he sees her opening the door for him. 

Inside, he sees a very neat and clean apartment filled with white walls, plants, diverse and colorful decor, some paintings on the walls and a really nice brown leather couch. Book cases neatly put together at the back wall, perhaps she built them herself. A large blue Moroccan rug at the center of the living room. He wanted to continue observing but stops short when his gaze meets that of another man. 

"This is Poe by the way." She says as she points to him seated on the couch with a scowl etched into his features. Poe was never the kind of man to feel intimidated or insecure by another man but this once, he is. In an attempt to avoid the lingering feeling, he doesn’t say a word and retreats into the bedroom, shutting the door heavily behind him. "Sorry about that." 

"No, I'm sorry for intruding." He sighs, placing his face in his hands. Rey wanted to comfort him in anyway but was not sure how. Ben is immensely introverted and he is a man that likes to be alone. If she had hugged him, he’d probably freak out and leave. Instead, Rey offers him something to drink which he accepts. 

"You were not intruding on anything." She reassures and takes a seat beside him, making sure to keep some distance. There was no need to make him feel uncomfortable. 

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." He comments softly. It seemed as though he was a little disappointed. Ben himself was a bit shocked at his blatant statement. 

"It wasn't a topic of discussion and besides, it's complicated." She confesses. Ben stares at her for a moment, mentally admiring her features. His eyes land on her pink full lips longer than he had intended to. The corners of her lips began to lift and just as she parted them to speak, loud banging accompanied by shouting interrupts them…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe shows a side that he fails to show anyone.

"Ben!" A woman yells outside from the hallway. Rey looks over to her crestfallen neighbor, staring down at his black combat boots. In his mind, he wishes he had never met Trilla, a constant reminder that he is a stickler for making bad choices. "Open this fucking door right now!"

"What the fuck is going on out there?" A topless Poe asks as he emerges from Rey's bedroom, his chiseled abs on clear display. She rolls her eyes, annoyed by his impeccable timing and looks over to Ben reassuringly. It was clear he was uncomfortable. 

"Some crazy chick is yelling outside." She comments with a tone of sarcasm, never understanding why he'd always turn a blind eye to the obvious.

"If I am not mistaken, Ben is literally right there." He points. "How about you take him to her so that she can shut the hell up." He demands, his eyebrows creased together in anger. "It's bad enough our time was interrupted."

Rey's mouth hangs open, flabbergasted by her on and off lover's actions and choice of words. Poe didn't have a care in the world, not for her feelings or anyone's existence it seems. He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly while flicking Ben a sidelong glare before retreating back into her bedroom. A heavy sigh falls from her lips and she decides to take matters into her own hands.

//

"Excuse me." Rey wraps a cardigan around her, protective of her belly and approaches the boisterous female.

"Who are you?" The woman slurs, almost losing her step. If she were to fall down the stairs, it would make everyone's lives easier... 

"I'm his neighbor." Rey responds calmly. "It's nearly midnight and you're yelling at the top of your lungs, banging on his door."

"What does it matter to you? He's my boyfriend. We just had a bad argument and now he's ignoring me."

"Still doesn't justify why you're here being hostile at this ungodly hour." Rey deadpans. The jet black haired woman looks at her with eyes so wide, they seem as though they might come right out.

"Ben..." She steps to Rey, pointing a finger in her face. Being the strong woman that she is, Lea presses closer to the hostile woman, asserting herself. "Belongs to me. This is our business so see yourself out of it."

"I am only going to say this once and one time only, if you don't get your fucking finger out of my face, I am going to break it." Rey threatens. She was born and raised in the Bronx, no one gets to mess with her like that. 

Just as the blonde puffed her chest with her breasts gliding across Rey's, the sound of a door distracts them both. It was Ben. He towered over the two, offering his neighborly friend a tired and sad smile, telling her thank you with his eyes. It was clear he had wanted her to go back home and let him handle his own business but she did not want to. 

"Ben, please get back inside." Rey states, seemingly scolding him. Instead of listening and making this whole situation easier on him, he shakes his head. 

"This is my battle to fight." He mutters. "Thank you for being here for me, yet again." 

Rey is left alone and watches in silence as he walks away from her, grabbing his ex-girlfriend by the hand to lead her into his apartment. Sometimes, good people never know when to say enough is enough... including herself. She breathes hard and retreats back into the confines of her home to find a bitter Poe sitting at the edge of her bed. 

"What the fuck was all that about Rey?" He asks with a hand gripped tightly around his leather jacket. He had gotten dressed with the intent of walking out but for once, she had kind of wanted him to stay. It had become evident to him that she had preferred the company of a socially awkward man with an obsessive partner over him and that was something he could not ever accept. 

"He's a friend. I was only trying to help him out." She speaks calmly, peeling the cardigan from around her and hanging it on the hook on the back of the door. "The girl stole some valuable items and cashed it in while running off with some other guy. Cut him some slack." He looks over at her, watching her climb into the bed. 

"Why is it that you feel the need to help him? He is a man. Surely he can handle his own." 

"Yes. That is exactly what he told me outside." Her lids start to feel heavy as she finds comfort in a fetal position with a pillow propped in between her legs. 

"It seems to me that you care more about this guy than you care for me." Poe mutters intentionally low but she of course hears. He had always told her that she should work for the FBI because she had impeccable hearing. 

"Jealous?" She comments, taking in his facial features against the soft blue glare of the television. Roman rolls his eyes and falls back into the bed with a huff. 

"No." 

"I didn't think you would care who I associate myself with. You have never even batted an eye my way when speaking with other men. So why now?" She asks, trying her hardest to stay awake. 

"Has it ever occurred to you that I care about you?" He asks, hurt filling his eyes. 

"You sure have a funny way of showing it." Silence looms over them as he takes in the weight of her statement, realizing she was in fact right. Not once in their relationship has he ever showed her just how much he cared about her. It seems he had no clue that he did until he saw the way she so carelessly put herself on the line in order to protect a man she hardly knew. 

"I should go." He says and Rey sighs, unraveling herself from underneath the blanket. 

She walks him over to the door and for a brief moment, he hesitates, feeling an overwhelming need to stay here with her but it would of course, go against his own rules. During the times that they have spent the night with one another it was because she had gone to his place. He turns to her, taking her in as if this would be the last time he'll see her. 

"You know, I really do care for you and I am sorry I don't show it." He mumbles, capturing her chin between his thumb and pointer finger. Rey's hazel eyes stare intently back at him before pulling away. In that moment, he felt that maybe she felt that way about him too. 

"Goodnight Poe." She was upset and for the first time, she had wished she had not met neither he or Ben. This was too much drama for her and if she were to be carrying a child, it was imperative that she'd remain stress free. 

"Goodnight."


	7. S E V E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben stands up for himself and begins to come together just as Rey starts falls apart.

"You can't keep doing this to me anymore." Ben sighs as he run his fingers through his jet black hair. "I don't need this kind of stress in my life." He confesses and in response Trilla chuckles with folded arms before her, appalled at the thought of him standing up for himself.

"And now you feel the need to finally be a man and stand up to me?" She taunts, taking a seat on the window sill in the living room. The days were getting warmer and more than anything, Trilla wanted to take advantage of her new boyfriend's riches and bask in the sun by his pool. "Is it because of your side piece?"

Ben's mouth falls open and his eyes widen before shaking his head vigorously. "My side piece?" He huffs, shaking his head vigorously before meeting her gaze with intensity. "She is far from that. She is someone who cares. Unlike you." He retorts, his eyebrows scrunching together. Not that he had anything against Rey but another girlfriend is something he was not interested in. 

Trilla approaches and circles him in a tantalizing manner, almost like a predator hunting its prey. He stiffens as she steps too close, dragging a finger along the side of his arm. She relished in the complete control she had over him, he was pretty much helpless around her. Tolerating his sudden burst of confidence is something she does not want to deal with. To his surprise, she fervently presses her lips against his. In a hasty response, he gently shoves her away from him. 

"Grab the rest of your things and get the fuck out of my apartment and my life. For good." Ben speaks. His voice is stern and deep as he asserts himself. Her green eyes grow wide, eyebrows nearly reaching her hair line. If there was anything that he wanted most in the world, it is for her to leave him. That would be the only way he'd find true happiness. 

Without another spoken word, the betrayer gathers her jacket and walks out. For a moment, he had expected her to at least glance over her shoulder and look at him one last time but that was not the case. As the door closed behind Trilla, so did that chapter of his life. 

//

The world seemed to dissipate beneath Rey's feet while she received the phone call she had thought would not come. From this day forward, her life will consist of pain in her boobs, emotional outbursts, uncontrollable hormones, weird smells, odd cravings, weight gain, crying, reading pregnancy books, pity parties from her friends, an aloof baby daddy and a hot neighbor. All of these things add up to one hell of a roller-coaster ride. The pads of her feet softly slap against the floor as she paces her bedroom with swollen eyes, tear stained cheeks and her mouth is chapped and slightly parted. 

Telling Poe would certainly be the hardest thing, alongside telling her friends and family. It was a proven fact that Jyn, her adopted mother, would be more than ecstatic by the news and offer to practically move in with her to help raise the baby. Yet, Rey felt more than ever, she herself had to be the one to deal with the hand life has given her. Growing up, she longed to always be independent and she'd be damned if she would stop that now. 

After taking a shower and looking presentable, she leaves her building in search of clarity and comfort before telling her on and off again partner the news. Even after about ten phone calls, he still had not called her back. Poe often ignored all of her calls during work hours anyway, only calling for dirty talk in between breaks to relieve the tension building between his legs. Rey asks his personal assistant to tell him that she'd be in Battery Park waiting for him. 

"What a pleasant surprise!" His confident and cocky voice fills the air. Rey turns to the sound of him behind her and gawks at the sight of his new colorful scarf. You see, that was the thing, she never understood why he was so infatuated with scarves and wondered if their baby would develop that hobby. "Why are you staring at me like that?" He asks, letting out a huff of air. 

"Come, sit beside me." She says softly. His eyebrows scrunch together in confusion as he wondered why she would not even hug him. 

As he takes the empty space on the bench beside her, he sighs heavily as an uncomfortable feeling pools in his belly. "You good?" 

"Have you ever thought about being in a stable relationship or being a father in the future?" Her question catches him completely off guard and he looks at her with a dumbfounded expression. "Don't look at me like that. I am serious." 

"Uh, I guess I have never really thought about any of it." He blinks, running a hand through his neatly styled black hair. When their gazes meet, she nods and waits for him to continue. "Well, as far as relationships go, I am pretty happy and content with my current situation. No one to fight with me or get jealous when I am with other females. My longest situation," he raises his hands in the air to form quotation marks, "has been with you. So I guess that is as steady as I will ever be. The life of a bachelor is far more rewarding than that of being confined to one person." Rey clears her throat, disappointed yet not shocked by his answer.

"And having children?"

"I don't give a fuck about that." He chuckles loudly. Tears threaten to sting at her eyes as she realizes she'll have no other choice but to raise a baby alone. What would she tell her child when they grow up and start asking about their father? So many issues and so many thought. "Why the hell are you all of a sudden asking me these super personal questions? 

"When were you going to tell me that the condom broke?" Her breath hitches as she speaks and the space between them falls so silent, she can hear him swallowing hard. 

"Wait - what?" A sharp breath falls from his lips. 

"Just answer me truthfully. That is all I am asking of you." Tears begin pool at her lashes. 

He shrugs and continues. "I didn't use a condom that night. We were out having a blast and when we came back to your place, none of us had condoms. You know how much I love fucking you." A devilish smirk plays as his lips as he remembers the events that took place that night and how they fucked all over her apartment and he brings a hand to her knee that she quickly slaps away. 

"So you lied..." She says with a shaking breath.

"Who cares Rey? We are both consenting adults and have been intimate with one another for a few years now. It's really no big deal. You know I am clean and I know that you are clean." His nonchalant attitude towards their conversation begins to leave a bad taste in her mouth and she stands up before gathering her things. The fact that he still has yet to put two and two together is absolutely mind boggling. 

"I fucking care Poe and you want to know why?" She yells as her tears finally win and stream down her face. His big green eyes look at her and he nods with annoyance. 

"That'll be fucking nice." He retorts with a scoff. 

"Because now, I don't get to live my life the way you do. I can't go to the liquor store and buy one hundred dollars' worth of red and white wine for my little bar. I can't go out clubbing or to bars with my friends anymore. Instead, I have to stock up on the things I am craving and get back into my morning runs in order to stay healthy. My life is going to fucking change as of today, all while you parade the streets of New York for a pussy you can stick your dick in!" This time, he towers over her with dark and angry eyes.

Arguing has been something new for the both of them. Before, he'd just come over and they'd have fun and he'd head back out to whatever meeting or event he had stepped away from. Rey had always tried to make something more of their "situation-ship" but he would almost instantly refuse. Still, as she yells profanities, waves her arms in the air and informs him on how her life is altered, he does not get it.

"Rey, what the fuck is your problem? You can't come all the way from Brooklyn, ask me deeply personal questions, yell at me and then get up to walk away. What the hell are you hiding?" He yells back. Their bickering has now attracted the eyes of every bystander within their radius. 

"I'm fucking pregnant!" She yells so loud, her throat begins to scratch and as she looks over at a baffled and pale Poe, she turns on her heels to hail a taxi.


End file.
